


Walk of Shame

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Slash, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I'm not even sure if I like it, but enjoy this... whatever it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave me a comment if you can.
> 
> Bye!!

It's six-thirty in the morning, on a Sunday, and Steve finds himself stumbling out of some guy's apartment. He's carrying his shoes in one hand, his jacket in the other, and he's squinting as the newly rising sun is trying to drill a hole through his head. Steve doesn't usually make it a habit of hooking up with strangers, in fact he's been pretty monogamous thus far, but since Peggy he's been trying to avoid the whole relationship thing.

He finds a bench, about a block from the guy's apartment, and slowly sinks onto it. He pulls his shoes on first before digging into his coat pockets for his cell phone. He finds it in the inside pocket, buried under a couple receipts and an old shopping list. He sets his jacket next to him, checking his phone, noting he has three missed calls from Sam and six unanswered texts from Natasha. He sighs, scrolling quickly through his contacts, and hits send on Sam's number. It rings once before going to voicemail, " _Hey, this is Sam. Leave me a message."_

"Hey Sam, it's Steve." He leans back, resting his head against the back of the bench, and let's out a slow breath. "I'm calling to let you know I'm fine." He sits up, looking around, trying to spot something recognizable, but comes up empty. "Not exactly sure where I'm at, but I'll be home soon. Tell Nat, alright? Okay, bye." He hangs up, stuffing his phone back in his jacket pocket, and stands up.

He shrugs his jacket on, buries his hands in the pockets, and starts walking in a random direction. Steve's certain he'll eventually run into something familiar, knowing he can't be too far from Brooklyn, so he's not worried about being lost. If all else fails, he can always look up his location on his phone, something's bound to help him find his way home.

Steve turns the corner, trying to remember what that guy's name was, when he nearly runs into someone else. He takes a step back, muttering an apology, coughing when a cloud of smoke smacks him in the face. He waves his hand, taking another step back, and says, "Those things will kill ya, you know?"

"Who are ya, my mother?" the guy retorts but still uses the bottom of his boot to put the cigarette out. He slides the half smoked butt behind his ear, cocking his head to the side, and casually asks, "Walk of shame?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"It's the hair." The guy shrugs, ruffling his own hair, and says, "If it makes ya feel any better, I'm about to start my own." He gestures to the building behind him, looking up at a window somewhere near the middle. "She offered to make me breakfast; I turned her down."

Steve nods behind him, giving the guy a sheepish grin. "He doesn't know I left."

"Probably for the best," the guy states shrugging. "You don't have to deal with the whole 'should I leave my number or not' conversation."

"Did you leave yours?" Steve's not exactly sure why he asked, and he wouldn't be surprised if the guy didn't answer him, but the question is out of his mouth before he could stop myself.

"She didn't ask."

The two men stand silently for a minute, neither one looking at each other, but the guy breaks the silence first. He gestures behind him and says, "I should probably get home."

"Me too."

"Where are you headed?"

"Brooklyn." 

The guy's quiet for a long moment, but he finally says, "Huh. Interesting."

"What?"

"I'm headed to Brooklyn, too."

"Oh."

The guy chuckles softly, shaking his head. "What are the odds?"

"I'm assuming they're not very high," Steve jokes and the guy smiles.

"Do you wanna walk back together?"

"I don't know," Steve starts shrugging his shoulders, "my ma always said not to talk to strangers."

"Funny." He holds his hand out and says, "I'm Bucky."

Steve accepts the hand and replies, "Steve."

Bucky releases Steve's hand after a few seconds and states, "I have a feeling you and me'll be good friends, Stevie."

"Really? And why's that?"

Bucky wriggles his eyebrows and walks away, calling over his shoulder, "Ya comin' or what?"

Steve snorts, shaking his head, and jogs to catch up with Bucky, his one night stand already a distant memory.


End file.
